hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle
|name = Turtle |kana = カメ |rōmaji = Kame |japanese voice = Takahiko Sakaguma |english voice = Marc Diraison |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = White (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Turtle (カメ, Kame) was a Chimera Ant Squadron Leader. Appearance Turtle had the appearance of a turtle with white hair. Personality Turtle was a sycophant that would do everything to please the individual with most power. Background Turtle was one of the first human-esque Chimera Ants to be born. Plot Chimera Ant arc Turtle along with all of the rest of Squadron Leaders appear before the Chimera Ant Queen after she summoned them all. When the Queen declares she's going to devote her entire time, to breeding the King and requests that fifty human prey be brought to her a day, Turtle politely interrupts and suggests that they bolster their security and requests if all of the Chimera Ants possess individual names, which the Queen allows them to do.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 It's later revealed that Turtle is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 By the time the King is born he along with the other remaining Squadron Leaders rush into the Queen's room in a panic. After the King kills Peggy with a single swipe of his tail, he demands Colt to clean it off. Turtle intervenes, laughing softly and offers to clean the King's tail with a handkerchief. Meruem, however, kills Turtle with a single swipe of his tail, as Colt was asked to do it, not him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 Turtle's shell was all that remained after the King devoured his corpse and left to find a more suitable place to call his Kingdom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Turtle is physically stronger than any average human or, presumably, Chimera Ant soldier. According to his hierarchical position, he has authority over 4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using RammotHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Turtle learned Nen presumably. Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation made by Madhouse just name him in the credits. ** He is referred to as カメ型Hunter × Hunter - Episode 78 (2011) (Kame-gata,Nippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Chimera Ant: characters page literally "Turtle type"). *** In the credits for the English dub: "Turtle". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime version, Turtle's squadron is the first to meet human resistance when they are attacked by Gyro's army. (It is Zazan/Cheetu's army who are first attacked in the manga). Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Tortue Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters